Ipod Challenge
by Fuego V S
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 parejas, 10 bocetos de inspiración. Reto de Saint Seiya, Unión Fanfickera, y regalo de Navidad-Año Nuevo para mis queridos y pacientes lectores.


**Queridos lectores:**

 **¡Holaaa!**

 **Sé que muchos esperan (y no saben cuánto lo agradezco y aprecio) un nuevo capítulo de mis fics "El Viaje" y "Líneas", pero como bien saben, estos días hay mucho compromiso social y es bien difícil concentrarse. Sin embargo, he querido seguir escribiendo, y por eso** ** **aquí estoy con una pequeña sorpresilla para cerrar el año con broche de oro, y claro, con el firme propósito de publicar MUUCHO el año que viene, de modo que** decidí lanzarme a cumplir con este reto, propuesto por mis queridas y respetadas colegas de Saint Seiya, Unión Fanfickera. **

**Para quien no tenga idea, el asunto del Ipod Challenge consiste en escoger un personaje, pareja, o fandom, apretar el botón de random o reproducción aleatoria en nuestra lista musical, y escribir de acuerdo a la canción que salga. El tiempo para desarrollar la historia es únicamente el de la duración de la canción.**

 **Confieso que desde que supe de este reto, me impuso. Quienes me leen de hace tiempo, sabrán que NO soy una escritora veloz, y que tardo mucho en publicar capítulos nuevos no sólo por mis múltiples ocupaciones, si no porque me pongo perfeccionista y me gusta redondear, modificar y marinar las escenas hasta que llegan a una maduración, por lo cual escribir así de rápido me pareció una locura que ahora me he dado a la tarea de intentar, con el afán de afinar mis instintos de escritora y avivar la imaginación.**

 **En cuanto las parejas, tomé en cuenta lo mismo romances que he desarrollado en mi fic principal, "El Viaje", como otras que me sugirieron allá en mi cuenta de facebook.**

 **Bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo el resultado.**

 **Dedicado a Andy Elric, fantástica escritora, amiga y gurú musical, y a las adorables integrantes de la Unión Fanfickera.**

* * *

Ipod Challenge

A QUE NO LE CUENTAS – Ednita Nazario

(KanonxThetis)

 _Él estaba bebiendo, como cada noche._

 _Julián no la tomaba en serio, se lo repetía siempre, pero aún así, era traición con todas las de la ley, pues ella era oficialmente su mujer (la había hecho su esposa para disimular que aún le dolía el rechazo de Saori)_

 _Julián había hecho bastante con perdonarle su traición, de modo que Kanon no tenía el valor para hacerle saber que le estaba fallando una vez más al haberse enamorado de la que ahora era su esposa. No tenía valor de decirle que la propia Thetis había ido buscado su compañía, sus besos y sus caricias, hasta lograr meterse en su corazón y en su cama._

 _Y tampoco tenía el valor para negarse a ella..._

* * *

JUMP IN THE LINE (Shake senora) – Harry Belafonte

(MüxAriadna, OC de "El Viaje")

 _Era sin duda el ritmo más alocado que hubieran oído jamás, pero todos a su alrededor parecían poseídos por la fiebre del baile, y ellos estaban justo en medio de la pista, (y de las miradas, por qué no decirlo). Pensaron por un momento que quizás lo mejor sería descansar esa canción, pero la habían estado pasando tan bien que decidieron intentarlo, aunque en realidad no sabían muy bien cómo bailar aquello, así que comenzaron a mirar a los demás, intentando imitarlos._

 _Pero la tarea se les reveló imposible, y comenzaron a reír del modo más escandaloso mientras intentaban sacudir las caderas como hacían los demás. Lo más que lograron fue mover las manos en el aire con cierta gracia y balancear el cuerpo de un lado para el otro siguiendo más o menos el ritmo, tratando de disimular que de ningún modo podían mover los pies tan rápido como los demás._

 _Y no importó. Ambos reían y eran felices. Estando juntos, todo era una aventura._

* * *

I GET AROUND - The Beach Boys

(ShunxJuné)

 _Le había pedido la moto a Seiya, y ahora recorría las calles de Tokio con su mejor amiga aferrada a su cuerpo, gritándole al oído. La verdad es que alcanzaba a oír la mitad de lo que ella decía, pero por el tono de su voz, y el modo en el que sus cuerpos se habían acoplado, todo parecía indicar que ella lo estaba pasando muy bien. Su cabello rubio volaba libre por el viento mientras su risa lo alcanzaba de cuando en cuando mientras recorrían las calles sin pensar en nada más que en ser felices por ese breve, mágico, y a la vez eterno instante._

 _La absoluta locura de viajar juntos así, aparentemente no lo era._

* * *

SHELTER FROM THE STORM – Bob Dylan

(SeiyaxShaina)

 _Ella odiaba la lluvia. La había odiado siempre, con toda el alma. Sentía que era una demostración de que el universo estaba en su contra. Pero claro que era un asunto de percepción, porque el universo no la odiaba, y mucho menos aquella noche..._

 _Caminaba empapada atravesando a los templos, queriendo reportarle a Aioros, el resucitado Patriarca, cómo había ido su misión. Estaba exhausta y subía con sus ropas de viaje subiendo, y la caja de su armadura a sus hombros._

 _Atravesó el templo de Sagitario pensándolo vacío, pero estaba muy equivocada. Seiya estaba ahí, pues había entrenado con Aioros, y al verla llegar empapada se avalanzó a ayudarla. Le ofreció una toalla para secarse, le quitó de inmediato la caja de la armadura, y le explicó que era inútil que siguiera subiendo, pues Aioros había tenido que marcharse de emergencia a Rodorio para resolver unos asuntos. Ella se dejó caer en una silla, pues no quería mojar los muebles del Patriarca, y aceptó una camisa recién lavada que Seiya había usado al entrenar. Él le ofreció un café, buscando quitarle el frío, y después vinieron los abrazos, los besos, y las caricias por tantos años reprimidas. A partir de esa noche, Shaina dejó de odiar las tormentas, pues habían sido el marco para la noche más hermosa de toda su vida, la que lo cambió todo para ambos._

* * *

FOR YOU – John Denver

(AfroditaxDeathMask)

 _Sucedió de la forma más extraña. Afrodita estaba tendido, descansando en la sombra, agotado después de haber podado su jardín de todas las malas hierbas que habían crecido durante su auscencia y que amenazaban con ahogar sus rosas. Respiraba la fragancia de sus amadas flores cuando Angelo se le acercó, levantó un poco su torso para lograr que su cabeza descansara sobre su regazo, y mientras acariciaba vagamente con el borde de uno de sus dedos su hombro, comenzó a cantar. Afrodita abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido. Nunca lo había oído cantar, y mucho menos, una canción de amor, que hablaba de dulces promesas y de estar juntos, siempre._

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

\- Hace mucho que quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo. Cuando la oí, descubrí mis sentimientos por ti retratados en cada palabra. ¿Te pareció horriblemente cursi?

\- No. Yo siento lo mismo…

* * *

I'VE NEVER SAW BLUE LIKE THAT BEFORE –Shawn Colvin

(Ikki-Pandora)

 _Habían pasado más de dos años, y sin embargo, no lograba reponerse. No lograba dejar de extrañarla._

 _Disimulaba muy bien. Era un maestro en fingir que no, pero algo de él se había quedado en la tierra de los Muertos, girando alrededor de la hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros y piel de alabastro que en cuestión de unas horas, había alterado el rumbo de su vida, para después salir de ella para siempre._

 _Veía a sus amigos, todos amando, creciendo, madurando y disfrutando sus vidas mientras él no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Antes había disfrutado la aventura de correr, de ir a lugares distintos, pero ya no tenía el consuelo de viajar. No podia huir, pues a donde fuera, iba el recuerdo de su voz, de su abrazo, de su sacrificio. Y él terminaba siempre acariciando su muñeca, deseando que ahí hubiera una pulsera que tuviera el poder de llevarlo justo a donde ella estaba, de reunirlos para que él pudiera conocer esa felicidad a la que había podido darle apenas un vistazo, y que luego se le había escapado de las manos como arena…_

* * *

CAN'T DO A THING TO STOP ME –Chris Isaak

(AioriaxMarin)

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo, besándose, tocándose. Ella sabía que estaba mal, y se lo había dicho una y otra vez. Estaban prohibido, pero eso no parecía detenerlo en lo absoluto, y Marin comenzaba a pensar que al contrario, el hecho de estar viéndose de forma clandestina parecía dinamitar su pasión, el fuego, la intensidad que brotaba de cada poro de su musculoso cuerpo cuando la acariciaba y la reclamaba como suya, como esa noche, que le hacía el amor en la casita que ocupaba en la zona reservada a las amazonas. Se lo había dicho muchas veces._

\- No deberíamos...

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, Marin. Y sé honesta: lo quieres tanto como yo. Te vi mirándome esta mañana mientras entrenaba.

 _Ella lo mordió, juguetona, odiando su arrogancia, odiando que él la conociera tan bien, odiando que él pudiera ver al interior de su ser y adivinar sus más ocultos secretos..._

* * *

DOS DÍAS EN LA VIDA - Jarabe de Palo

(SagaxShaina)

 _La celebración estaba por todo lo alto, de modo que nadie se dio cuenta de su discreta retirada. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su dolor durante el evento y en general, lo mantuvo el pie el hecho de saber que ella estaba quedándose con un hombre íntegro, inmejorable. Desde su posición en una terraza de la mansión Kido en Japón, podía ver a lo lejos cómo los recién casados bailaban una canción cadenciosa y sensual, se hablaban al oído y reían._

 _Y hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser él quien la tuviera en sus brazos, quien pudiera acariciar frente a todos su blanca piel, perderse en el olor de sus cabellos verdes, y ver de cerca el brillo que desprendían las esmeraldas de sus ojos._

 _Debería haber sabido que un traidor como él no era merecedor de la Alegría._

 _No debería de haber puesto sus ojos en la amazona de la Cobra, pero le había sido imposible. Desde que la había conocido en sus días de falso Patriarca, había caído presa del hechizo de su juventud, de su belleza, y de su ardiente y arrebatada personalidad._

 _Ahora deseaba no haberla conocido nunca, porque ella jamás había sido para él, porque ella jamás lo había visto como otra cosa que como un Caballero Dorado, cuando para él, ella se había convertido en su todo…_

* * *

THE SEARCH IS OVER –Survivor

(HyogaxShun)

\- Perdóname, por favor.

\- Sshhh, no tienes que decir nada. Estás aquí. Es lo único que importa.

\- Tengo que decirlo. No puedo creer que me estés dando una oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

\- Porque fui un imbécil.

\- No hables así de mi mejor amigo.

\- Lo digo en serio, Shun. No debí de hacerte daño. No debí de…

\- Tu intención nunca fue herirme, así que no tienes que disculparte.

\- Pero lo pasaste mal.

\- No seas tan presumido… aunque sí, sí lo pasé mal.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando.

\- Estabas buscando tu felicidad.

\- Pero siempre estuvo aquí, frente a mí. Contigo.

\- Fue duro, todos esos meses en que anduviste con ella. Pero volviste. Me buscaste. Es lo único que importa…

* * *

AZUCAR AMARGO – Fey

(ShiryuxSun-rei)

 _La música sonaba fuerte y el alcohol tenía sus sentidos embotados. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de poner atención a la estúpida letra de la cancioncita pop que los adolescentes chinos bailaban y coreaban a gritos. Odió su estúpido ritmo, y odió las palabritas cursis, que describían lugares comunes y frases trilladas que usaban aquellos a los que les habían roto el corazón. Pero lo que más odió, fue el hecho de que la canción le quedaba como anillo al dedo, porque él estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida._

 _Rei ya no lo miraba igual. Ella no se atrevía a decirlo, y su rutina de noviecitos seguía inalterable, pero él lo percibía. La pérdida era irremediable. Lo que habían podido tener un día, se había deshecho por la distancia, las batallas, y sobre todo, por la aparición de aquel hombre irresistible. Y aunque su naturaleza guerrera le había dicho que no se diera por vencido, su raciocinio le decía que era inútil competir contra un hombre que era la síntesis de belleza, juventud, alegría, amor y sabiduría, que reunía todas las virtudes: su propio Maestro._

 _Así que se dedicó a seguir bebiendo esa espantosa bebida azucarada…_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quedaron claros los conflictos? ¿Se quedaron con ganas de leer más? ¿Tuvo sentido? ¿Destrocé la parejita sugerida?  
**

 **Oh, para mí fue un extraño experimento, pero como dije antes, me planteó un verdadero reto, de modo que probablemente repita intentando otras parejitas.**

 **Como siempre, comentarios, críticas y preguntas serán recibidos y contestados, y p** **or lo pronto me retiro, agradeciéndoles sus lecturas, su interés, su paciencia, y deseándoles un maravilloso 2016, lleno de amor, salud, éxito, alegrías, y sueños realizados.**

 **¡Felicidades!**

 **Con enorme amor,**

 **Fuego.**

 **P.D Creo que necesito más canciones up-beat en mi lista, ¡pareciera que tengo pura cosa amorosa-sentimentaloide-dolida, caray!**


End file.
